


Why Would You Do That?

by Chazene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazene/pseuds/Chazene
Summary: Lena ends up in a coffee shop after a frustrating day and meets Kara Danvers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 407





	Why Would You Do That?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blocked on my Skyrim AU, so here's this instead. Based off that text post that I can't seem to find on Tumblr

Why would You Do that?

If Lena was honest with herself, it was a shitty day. She and Jack had been frantically calling down the list of their contacts after two investors had backed out of their start-up business, then, somehow her mother had found out and called her to criticize her choice to leave LuthorCorp, and you can guess how that call ended. And then of course her recent experiment on a solar cell powered cell phone had failed drastically when the phone battery overheated…and it was only noon. So now, she found herself at a local coffee shop, hoping to get away from the mayhem that was her life right now. She had just ordered her latte when she took a look around at the current occupants of the coffee shop, Noonan’s, she thinks was the name. Multiple students sit at the tables, slaving over whatever studies they’ve been assigned. Lena can’t say she misses those college days. Jack had always given her grief over how much time she spent in coffee shops and the library, having little to no personal life as she worked on her triple major. Three majors, 4 years…and now she couldn’t get her own business off the ground because of Lex and her mother. All she wanted was to get aeway from the Luthor image. Jack understood, and had given up a very lucrative job at Queen Industries to join Lena and make their own company, L-Corp. It was small, and they were struggling, but neither had any regrets.

Lena continued to gaze over the occupants, more students, a few couples, and then…a blonde. She sat alone at one of the corner tables, with a laptop and quite a larger binder laid out on the table. The blonde briefly looked away from her screen and into Lena’s eyes and Lena swears she can feel an arrow pierce her heart from the eyes that she’s staring into. They are so very blue. Blue like the deep ocean. Lena feels her heartrate rise and chills run down her spine. She has to look away, but only for a second because she wants to look at those eyes again, and they are still staring at Lena. The blonde smiles brightly, and Lena’s blush only extends across her face. Eventually the blonde looks back at her work and Lena is left in awe. She really does need to get back to work, there is so much to do. But Lena is pulled towards the blonde. So, instead of the exit, she walks to the blonde with her coffee and bagel in hand.

“Hi,” Lena greets when she stops at the table. “Would you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full.”

If the blonde looks around and sees that Lena’s statement is beyond false with a slew of tables still open, she doesn’t say anything. “Help yourself.”

Lena sits down and stares awkwardly at the MacBook the blonde has in front of her. She catches a glimpse of the binder that is laid out and sees its full of various wedding items. Lena’s demeanor changes, _she’s getting married._ But then she looks at the blonde’s left hand and see that there is no ring.

“I’m Lena by the way, Lena Lu…” She pauses, not wanting her last name to ruin the moment, Lena of L-Corp” Lena says, not sure how else to start conversation. Thankfully the blonde looks up and closes her laptop. Lena now can appreciate the blonde. The golden locks fall from the top of her head, with short bangs gracing her forehead. She wears glasses, something Lena must have missed earlier. The blonde fiddles with her glasses before introducing herself.

“I’m Kara.”

But once more Lena’s awkwardness gets the better of her and she doesn’t know how to continue, thankfully Kara does.

“Are you new around here? I’ve never seen you before?”

The question gives insight that Kara must frequent this shop often.

“I’m fairly new to the area, I moved here a couple weeks ago from Metropolis.”

Kara smiles, “well how do you like it?”

Lena thinks of the frustration that her start-up has been through, but they’ve also had more success since they moved away. But she also finds herself wanting to tease Kara

“I think the people are great,” she says with a smirk, winking at Kara. The blonde takes it in stride and continues the conversation.

“Well Lena of L-Corp…what do you do?”

That question has a lot to it…because L-Corp hasn’t really taken off yet, so she’s doing a bit of everything, but she sees no reason to sell herself to the blonde, so she allows herself to talk about what she wants L-Corp to be, rather than what investors would see.

“I’m starting up my own tech company with my best friend from college.”

Kara seems intrigued, resting her hands on her interlocked fingers. “That sounds fascinating, what do you build?”

Lena laughs at herself, “Well right now…not much. I can’t seem to get investors to back me.”

“Tell me about it.”

And though Lena had just met this girl, she feels like she could talk endlessly. And so she does. She talks about the struggles of keeping investors happy, and how some don’t care about the clean path that she wants to take L-Corp on. She tells Kara about her failures for her solar powered cellphone. About her and Jack’s arguments on military contracts. Kara listens with intent and offers her to keep hope.

“I wish I could relate, but I’m sorry you’re struggling so much. I hope you’ll find traction soon.”

Lena smiles at the sympathies, and turns the conversation away from herself. “So, Kara, what is it you do?”

Kara smiles, “I’m a wedding planner. I’m actually working on my sister’s wedding right now. And I’m kind of stressed out because I want everything to be perfect for her and her future wife.”

Lena pauses for a moment. Hearing about such a thing so casually is unusual for her. But Kara is nothing but positive, but senses Lena’s shock.

“That’s not a problem is it?”

“Oh no, of course not,” Lena instantly says, “Major lesbian right here,” she says raising her hand. And she isn’t sure why she outed herself to a complete stranger, but Kara doesn’t seem to mind.

“Sorry for sounding threatening. My sister is lesbian, I’m bi, so I just got a bit defensive sometimes.”

_She’s bi…she likes women…could this actually be my lucky day?_ Lena thinks to herself despite the first hours of this day being a complete nightmare.

“Anyway, tell me what you’re thinking about.”

Kara smiles and turns the binder over to Lena and explains what Alex, the sister in question likes. Lena finds out that Alex is an FBI agent, fond of guns, bikes, and leather, and that her fiancé Kelly is a psychologist and former soldier, a perfect match from the way Kara described them. She finds out that Kara’s favorite food is potstickers, she’s likes to paint as a hobby, and that Kara is an orphan. Lena is smitten. Kara exudes happiness and Lena can’t get enough of her. And after hearing about all of Kara’s ideas for Alex’s wedding, Lena has to compliment the girl.

“This sounds beautiful Kara. Your sister is a lucky girl.”

“Thank you,” Kara says, aa slight blush gracing her cheeks.

“I mean it, you’ve got a great design here…I might just hire you for my own wedding someday.”

Kara’s smile fades quickly into one of confusion, “That’s just ridiculous.”

Lena, who can’t read Kara’s face, questions the sudden rebuttal, “I’m sorry?”

“I said it’s ridiculous you’d hire me. Why would you do that?”

“Do what?” Lena would be concerned if not for the smirk on Kara’s lips

“Why would you hire me for my own wedding?”

_OH!_ Lena is speechless. She has no words. So much so that Kara’s smirk only widens and she stands, “Well Lena of L-Corp, it was lovely meeting you, but I’ve got to get going, but let me know when you want to work on that wedding.”

She walks away and Lena wants to chase after her, but she’s still frozen in place, _she didn’t just shoot her shot…she bulls-eyed every target along the way._ Lena is so in awe that once she finally gains composure, all she sees at the table is Lena’s now empty coffee cup, with 10 numbers scribbled along the side with the caption, _I didn’t throw my shot_ _, don't throw away yours ;)_

_Fuck,_ Lena thinks, _that was fucking smooth. And a Hamilton reference...I like her._

17 months later, she was married.


End file.
